Spongebob Appreciation Day
by WWESpongefan
Summary: This story takes place after the episode Gone. In that episode they had National No Spongebob Day. So I was thinking that every day after that Spongebob has felt sad and under appreciated. His friends feel sorry for him and come up with Spongebob Appreciation Day. This story contains Spandy
1. Chapter 1

First of all let me say that I have different styles of writing. Some chapters may be short while others are long. This story may make characters seem out of character. This story contains Spandy. Ok this story takes place after the episode Gone. In that episode they came up with National No Spongebob Day. So in this story Spongebob remembers that everyone left town and feels under appreciated. His friends feel sorry for him and want to make him feel better. So they come up with Spongebob Appreciation Day.

Spongebob Appreciation Day

(Chapter One)

One day at the Krusty Krab Spongebob comes home upset because he was yelled at for accidentally burning Krabby Patties. Usually things like that would not happen but he had something on his mind. Everyone in town, including his friends left town to get away from him. They called it National No Spongebob Day, but they were gone longer than that. Nobody knew how bad he felt when he found out that everyone left him. He thought that everyone had went missing and literally lost his mind.

Spongebob came home remembering those few weeks when everyone left town. He also had a bad day at work so he wasn't feeling too happy. He fed Gary his dinner and then sat down in his chair to think. Why would everyone leave town? Was he really that annoying to be around? Then he remembered all of the times that Squidward called him annoying. Of course it probably wasn't just Squidward that he had annoyed. Since everyone left town that would mean that he would have annoyed everyone at some point.

"Wow… I didn't know that I was so annoying to the point where everyone would leave town. I was just worries that something might have happened to my friends, but instead… they just go off and leave me. If they needed time alone … I sure wish they would've told me instead of making me worry."

Spongebob didn't feel like doing anything and no one really called him or came over to his house so he just decided to go to bed. The next day he woke up not feeling much better. He didn't have to work that day so wasn't really sure of what to do. He wasn't sure if he wanted to talk to anyone so instead he just went for a walk. It was still early morning so he knew that Squidward and Patrick would be asleep. The sun was just starting to come up over the horizon. He looked at his watch and it read seven thirty.

He walked through Jellyfish Fields and saw a few jellyfish. Then he was glad that he remembered his jellyfishing net. To take his mind off of things he decided to catch a few jellyfish to try to have a few minutes of happiness. His happiness didn't last long because he remembered that when everyone left town he was all alone jellyfishing. He looked at his watch again.

He had spent more time jellyfishing than he thought. He spent three hours there so he decided to walk some more. Spongebob walks by Sandy's Treedome only to see her busy working on an experiment. Not wanting to interrupt he just decided to walk on by. Sandy had been so busy with her science experiment anyway that they never got to spend much time together anymore. As he walked away sadly she noticed this and became concerned. Since he just walked on by without coming inside she wondered if she had done something wrong.

Spongebob returned back to his street and he heard Patrick come up behind him. Patrick was about to say something until he noticed that something was wrong with Spongebob. He just watched as Spongebob went back to his pineapple. Squidward was looking at Spongebob from his window and noticed he was acting strange. Usually Squidward wouldn't care about this, but he knew that sooner or later he was going to get stuck in a situation where he felt bad for Spongebob. He knew he was going to regret this later but he decided to talk to him.

"Hey Spongebob what's the matter with you? Why are you so upset?"

"What you're actually talking to me? Don't you and everyone else find me annoying?"

Spongebob was starting to get angry and get tears in his eyes when he said this so after he said it he ran straight into his pineapple. Patrick just stood there for a minute confused and then looked at Squidward. Squidward also felt confused, but also felt sort of bad for Spongebob. Squidward then thought to himself…Did Spongebob finally get the hint? If so it must have hurt his feelings. Patrick then said…

"What did you do to him this time Squidward?"

"I didn't do anything… It must have been something that I said. Since when does he become Mr. Sensitive?"

"I don't know Squidward, but do you think that maybe… we should check on him?"

"Why?"

"Well… sooner or later you'll probably get involved anyway Squidward."

"I can't believe this, but you're probably right Patrick. Fine we can go check on him."

Squidward and Patrick went to Spongebob's front door. When they got there they saw Sandy there too. Patrick and Squidward then started to wonder if Spongebob was upset with everyone. Then Squidward thought of something.

"I think I know what's going on here."

"You do?" (Patrick and Sandy both say at the same time)

"Yeah… Spongebob is upset because of what happened yesterday at the Krusty Krab. He burned a few Krabby Patties and he got yelled at for it. Now he's acting like it's the end of the world. He's just trying to get our attention."

(Spongebob hears what he says and then opens his window and says…)

"That's not the reason and besides none of you probably care anyway."

(He slams his window shut.)

Patrick and Sandy just get a little concerned and Squidward decides to go get to see if he could help with Spongebob. At this point even Squidward was a little concerned.

(To be continued)


	2. Chapter 2 Spongebob's Letter

Alright thanks for the reviews. So here is chapter two. I just have one problem and that would be the fact that the name of Spongebob's boss will not show up in my story even though I type it. Does anyone have any advice for that?

Spongebob Appreciation Day

Chapter Two Spongebob's Letter

So after Squidward went to get the boss they returned back to Spongebob's house. Patrick and Sandy were still outside trying to get Spongebob to open the door and talk to them.

"So you see sir I think that all of this is because of yesterday at the Krusty Krab." Said Squidward.

"Ok so you want me to come and talk to him?"

"Yes because he won't talk to anyone else." Said Squidward.

"I'll see what I can do. Hey Spongebob this is your boss, come on out and talk."

At first there is no answer, but then Gary comes out.

"Hey Gary do you know what is up with Spongebob?" Asked Sandy.

"Meow."

"What do you mean he's not home?" Asked Patrick.

"Meow."

"He left out the back door." Said Sandy.

"Meow."

"Do you know where he went?" Asked Patrick.

"Meow."

"Oh well thanks anyway. We will go look for him." Said Sandy.

"Great so now he's going to lead us on a while goose chase." Said Squidward.

"Whatever his problem is. It probably has something to do with us because he does not want to talk to us. When he gets upset like this I start to worry that something could happen to him." Said Sandy.

"How are we going to find him?" Asked Patrick.

"Should we split up to look for him?" Asked Squidward.

"I don't know if that is the best option or not. I know if we do split up we have a better chance of finding him, but how will we know if one of us found him?" Asked Sandy.

"Good point." Said Squidward.

"So our best option is to stick together." Said Sandy.

"Uh guys… you may want to see this." Said Patrick.

Patrick hands Sandy a letter that he found.

"It's a letter from Spongebob, maybe this will help sort things out." Said Sandy.

She starts to read the letter.

Dear "Friends",

Some of you may be wondering why I'm acting the way that I am. Or maybe you guys don't even care, but anyway if you do find this letter then you will figure out what is wrong with me. I've been thinking lately, everyone has a purpose in life, I've been wondering what my purpose in life is or if I even have one for that matter. When my so called "friends" left town I thought that something terrible had happened. I literally lost my mind for those weeks that everyone left. When you guys left for "National No Spongebob Day" you guys were gone for so much longer than that. I knew that Squidward thought of me as annoying, but even my closest "friends" left me. I was sad and alone for those many weeks and I never thought that I would be so annoying to the point where everyone in town would leave because of me. Squidward had told me several times that I was annoying, but I didn't think that anyone else thought of me as annoying. If my "friends" really thought that I was annoying I really wish that you would have told me to my face instead of leaving me for weeks making me constantly worry. What is the purpose in my life? I don't think I have one; I couldn't even work because everyone was gone. I used to think that making krabby patties was my purpose in life. With everyone gone I have no purpose in life. Sure you guys came back, but how long is it going to be before everyone leaves me again? I just can't go through that again. Do I have any real friends in life? I don't even know because everyone seems to think that I'm annoying. Well don't you worry, you guys won't have to deal with me being annoying anymore.

Sincerely Spongebob.

Once Sandy finished reading the letter everyone felt guilty for leaving town, even Squidward. Everyone could feel the anger and sadness in his letter.

"What have we done?" Asked Sandy.

"This is all our faults." Said Patrick.

"All of this is because of National No Spongebob Day." Said Squidward.

"If I knew that this was going to happen I never would have left him." Said Sandy.

"Me either." Said Patrick.

"Ok to be honest I'm kind of starting to regret coming up with National No Spongebob Day." Said Squidward.

"We need to do something about this." Said Sandy.

"We should never do National No Spongebob Day ever again." Said Patrick.

"Ok so now what are we going to do?" Asked Squidward.

"We need to find him first." Said Patrick.

"Then we should do something really special for him to let him know how important he is to us." Said Sandy.

"Oh come on you have got to be kidding me." Said Squidward.

"It was you're idea if having National No Spongebob day anyway." Said Sandy glaring at Squidward.

"You didn't have to come you know. You have just as much fault in this as I do." Said Squidward angrily.

"We all do!" Shouted Patrick.

"He's right… instead of blaming each other we should be more focused on finding Spongebob." Said Sandy.

"I'm just surprised at his letter at how serious it is." Said Squidward.

"I really don't like the sound of that letter." Said Sandy.

"What do you think it meant?" Asked Patrick.

"I don't know, but it doesn't sound good. We've got to find him and fast." Said Sandy worriedly.

(The next chapter will be up soon. So what are your thoughts on this chapter?)


	3. Chapter 3 The Idea

Spongebob Appreciation Day

Chapter Three The Idea

So Sandy, Patrick, and Squidward walked through the main part of town until they passed by the city hall. Sandy then got an idea that might help them so she decided to talk to the mayor.

"Hello Mr. Mayor my name is Sandy Cheeks and these are my friends Patrick and Squidward." Said Sandy.

"Yes what can I do for you?" Asked the Mayor.

"Well you see we have a bit of a problem and it has something to do with my best friend Spongebob." Said Sandy.

"Ok what seems to be the problem?" Asked the Mayor.

"He's kind of upset with us because of the time that everyone left town for National No Spongebob Day." Said Sandy.

"You didn't have to leave you know. It was optional." Said the Mayor.

"That's what I keep trying to tell her." Said Squidward.

"Anyway my point is that he ran off somewhere and I'm really worried about him. We think that we caused him some kind of emotional problem and I really want to find him." Said Sandy.

"So if that is the case why are you in my office?" Asked the Mayor.

"I really should be looking for him but I had a very important idea that may bring him back." Said Sandy.

"What would that be?" Asked the Mayor.

"Well I think that we should ban National No Spongebob Day because it really hurt his feelings. No one should have to be alone for weeks, no matter how annoying they may be." Said Sandy.

"You may have a point there but once again it was optional you didn't have to leave." Said the Mayor.

"Oh come on I already feel bad about it, will you please stop reminding me about it?" Asked Sandy.

"Ok fine but what else do you want me to do?" Asked the Mayor.

"I was thinking that we do something for him. He has actually done so much for this town. I was thinking that we have a holiday to celebrate what he has done in this town." Said Sandy.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea." Said Squidward.

"Yeah what would it be called?" Asked Patrick.

"I was thinking about calling it Spongebob Appreciation Day." Said Sandy.

"You are right he has done a lot for this town… I'll do it. Spongebob Appreciation Day is now an officially a holiday." Said the Mayor.

"Ok now when is Spongebob Appreciation Day going to be?" Asked Patrick.

"How about tomorrow?" Asked Sandy.

"I don't see why not." Said the Mayor.

"Do you think that you can sign a paper to make it official?" Asked Sandy.

"Why?" Asked the Mayor.

"Because if we do find Spongebob I want to have proof that tomorrow we will be celebrating a day about him." Said Sandy.

"Ok I can do that but it will talk a few minutes to print out." Said the Mayor.

So a few minutes go by and they have their signed proof. They thanked the mayor and then continued their search for Spongebob.

"What if all of this is pointless?" Asked Squidward.

"What do you mean?" Asked Patrick.

"Sandy I think you are leading us on a wild goose chase. By the sound of his letter he sounded like he was leaving Bikini Bottom. For all we know he could be leaving this earth." Said Squidward.

"Don't say that Squidward I can't stand it!" Said Sandy.

"But what if he's right Sandy, what if Spongebob is… dead?" Asked Patrick.

"No he can't be." Said Sandy starting to cry.

"Don't cry Sandy." Said Patrick.

"I can't help it… Spongebob is out there all alone and… if he is dead, then it's my fault." Said Sandy.

"No it's no Sandy. It's not all your fault… it's my fault too." Said Patrick.

"We are all to blame here… even me." Said Squidward.

"Why do you suddenly care?" Asked Sandy wiping tears out of her eyes.

"Because this whole thing is really my fault. I came up with the idea for National No Spongebob Day and my name was the only name that he mentioned in his letter." Said Squidward.

"What do you expect? You were always the one that called him annoying so he used your name in his letter." Said Sandy.

"Hey don't make me feel any worse than I already do ok!" Said Squidward.

"Hey guys maybe we should just keep looking for him." Said Patrick.

"But what if Spongebob is dead?" Asked Sandy.

"We have to at least find him to know. We can't give up looking for him." Said Patrick.

"I guess you're right Patrick. We should at least look for him." Said Sandy.

So they looked for many hours and were about to give up until Patrick got their attention.

"Wait a minute… I know where we haven't looked." Said Patrick.

"Where?" Asked Sandy.

"Quick guys follow me." Said Patrick.

He starts running in a random direction. Sandy and Squidward quickly run after him.

"Patrick why are we running?" Asked Squidward.

"We might be too late. I hope something hasn't already happened to him." Said Patrick.

"Where are we going Patrick and what does this have to do with Spongebob?" Asked Sandy.

"I think he may be in Jellyfish Fields near a cliff." Said Patrick.

They run to Jellyfish Fields and they couldn't believe what they saw…

(To be continued.)


	4. Chapter 4 A Happy Ending

Alright it seems like lots of people were waiting for me to update my story. I'm glad everyone has enjoyed it. Here is the last chapter it will be a little longer than the other ones. I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I have writing it. Just a reminder this story contains Spandy.

Spongebob Appreciation Day

Chapter Four A Happy Ending

Patrick had done it he led the group to Jellyfish Fields and just in time too. They finally found Spongebob just as he was walking to the edge of a cliff. They had to do something to stop him and get his attention.

"Here it goes… once I jump I won't be anyone's problem anymore." Said Spongebob.

"No! Spongebob stop!" Sandy shouted.

"Yeah this is crazy!" Said Squidward.

"Don't do it Spongebob!" Said Patrick.

"Why shouldn't I? You guys think I'm annoying and can't stand me." Said Spongebob.

"No that's not true Spongebob." Said Sandy.

"It is true… otherwise none of you would have left me all alone for those many weeks." Said Spongebob.

"That's no reason to do this." Said Squidward.

"Yeah we are really sorry Spongebob." Said Patrick.

"Sorry isn't good enough anymore and why do you guys care about me all of a sudden? You didn't seem to care about me when you were gone." Said Spongebob.

"Well… I kind of know how you feel Spongebob. I was left alone too." Said Patrick.

"Yeah all of us left even you Spongebob. We left for No Patrick Day." Said Sandy.

"That is exactly what it was for Patrick… a day. When you guys left me I wasn't sure how many days you were gone, but then the days turned into weeks." Said Spongebob.

"He does have a point there." Said Patrick.

"But we are your friends Spongebob." Said Sandy.

"Squidward has always thought of me as annoying, but I had no idea that everyone else thought that. I have no friends." Said Spongebob.

"Wow that's some dark stuff." Said Squidward.

"None of you have any idea what I went through while you were gone. While you guys were out partying, I was out searching the town for my "friends" thinking that something terrible had happened. When I realized that everyone left town I cried a lot and then I went crazy. I'm going to jump and there isn't anything you can do to stop me" Said Spongebob crying.

"Wait! We have something that might make it up to you Spongebob." Said Sandy.

"Nothing could possibly make up for what's been done." Said Spongebob.

"You don't understand… we went to the Mayor's office and we fixed everything. No one will celebrate National No Spongebob Day ever again. Instead we will be celebrating Spongebob Appreciation Day." Said Sandy.

She showed him the official document that was signed by the Mayor. Spongebob was shocked.

"You mean its tomorrow?" Asked Spongebob.

"It sure is, but we can't celebrate it if you jump off that cliff." Said Squidward.

"Yeah please don't jump." Said Patrick.

"I came up with the idea. Spongebob Appreciation Day is dedicated to you and all of the things you have done for Bikini Bottom. It is also to celebrate how important you are to us." Said Sandy.

"So there will be no more National No Spongebob Day." Asked Spongebob.

"Right." Said Patrick.

"You guys went through all of this for me?" Asked Spongebob.

"We sure did." Said Sandy.

"Wow I do have a purpose in life… and I have the best friends in the world I do have a reason to live." Said Spongebob smiling.

Just as Spongebob was going to walk towards them the cliff suddenly gave out and he started to fall. Spongebob was lucky that a coral branch was sticking out; he grabbed it before he fell past it. His friends rushed towards him and tried to think of a way to save him.

"Ah! Help me!" Shouted Spongebob.

"What do we do!" Asked Patrick.

"He's too far down I can't reach him." Said Squidward.

"Sandy hurry think of something he can't hold on forever!" Said Patrick.

Just as he said that Spongebob lost his grip. Sandy quickly took the rope that she had, lassoed it around Spongebob and caught him, but while doing that she was standing too far and started to fall too. Patrick and Squidward had to act quickly and grab her before she fell. Then they all help pull Spongebob up. Once they were safe and moved away from the cliff they started talking again.

"That was a close one." Said Patrick.

"Yeah I'll say." Said Squidward.

"Don't ever scare me like that again Spongebob!" Said Sandy starting to cry as she hugged Spongebob.

"I won't… that was too close. My actions not only endangered my life, but it endangered everyone else's lives too and… I am so sorry." Said Spongebob crying and hugging Sandy.

"It's ok Spongebob you changed your mind so you didn't mean for this to happen." Said Sandy.

"Yeah we forgive you." Said Patrick.

"This whole thing was my fault… not only do you guys find me annoying, but I'm also dangerous to be around too. Maybe I should just leave town. There shouldn't be a holiday celebrating how great I am when all I really do is mess things up." Said Spongebob.

"No you don't need to leave town. Accidents happen and even though you mess things up… you always find a way to fix things. Even though I call you annoying… I envy you to be honest." Said Squidward.

"You envy me… why is that Squidward?" Asked Spongebob.

"Before this happened you always seemed so happy, and I've always been the one that was sad and lonely. I still am to be honest… but it was wrong of me to try to kill everyone else's happiness just because of my sadness. I feel like all of this is my fault for coming up with National No Spongebob Day in the first place. I had no idea that everyone else in town wanted to get away. I am the one that put you in this state of depression and… I'm… sorry." Said Squidward.

"I forgive you Squidward… and I forgive you too Patrick and Sandy." Said Spongebob.

"Thanks." Said Patrick.

"That's good." Said Sandy.

"But how can you forgive me after everything I've done to you?" Asked Squidward.

"It's all part of being a friend and friends forgive each other." Said Spongebob smiling.

"Ok it is all over with now… so can we do something fun?" Asked Patrick.

"Sure. How about we all go jellyfishing?" Asked Spongebob.

"That sounds like a great idea. I've never went jellyfishing before." Said Sandy.

"Ok what about you Squidward?" Asked Spongebob.

"Well… it does sound a little fun, but I really don't want to get stung by a jellyfish." Said Squidward.

"Ok I guess we'll see you later friend." Said Spongebob.

"Yeah I guess so… friend." Said Squidward.

As Squidward leaves Sandy then asks…

"If we are going to be jellyfishing don't we need something to catch them with?" Asked Sandy.

"Yes. It's a good thing I always carry around a jellyfishing net." Said Spongebob.

"I brought mine too." Said Patrick.

"I always bring a spare jellyfishing net in case one breaks and for when someone else comes with us. I made this for you when we first met Sandy and I've been saving it just for you." Said Spongebob blushing.

"Aw thanks Spongebob. I can't believe you've been saving it for me this long." Sandy said blushing.

"Ok are we going to talk or are we going to catch some jellyfish?" Asked Patrick.

"Right… this is my first time though so I may not be as good as you guys." Said Sandy.

"I'm sure you'll do fine after all this isn't a competition. This is just for fun." Said Spongebob.

So they spent a few hours catching jellyfish until Patrick got tired.

"Ok guys… you can keep going if you want to but I'm really tired so I think I will go home. I'll see you later Spongebob." Said Patrick as he was leaving.

"Ok bye Patrick." Said Spongebob.

"You know I'm getting kind of tired too. Do you want to take a break for a while?" Asked Sandy.

"Sure." Said Spongebob.

"I didn't realize it was starting to get dark. Actually I think I will go home too Spongebob." Said Sandy.

"Wait Sandy… Before you go… could we talk for a while and watch the sunset?" Asked Spongebob.

"Ok sure Spongebob." Said Sandy.

They sit down in the grass and start talking.

"First of all let me just start by saying thank you for saving my life earlier." Said Spongebob.

"It's no trouble Spongebob. I'm sure you would have done the same for me." Said Sandy.

"Yeah I would… You know when everyone did leave town… I missed you most of all Sandy." Said Spongebob.

"I'm so sorry I never should have left in the first place because I missed you too Spongebob." Said Sandy.

"You did?" Asked Spongebob.

"Yeah… I missed the way that you smile at me and I missed the way that you made me laugh. No one else can do that." Said Sandy.

"Then why did you leave?" Asked Spongebob.

"I don't know… I guess I was just young and stupid at the time… and I guess I didn't realize how I really felt about you at the time." Said Sandy blushing.

"Sandy you're not stupid. I should have never told those squirrel jokes that time… and second of all what did you mean?" Asked Spongebob.

"Oh… I said I didn't realize what I said." Said Sandy blushing.

"It's not a problem… There is something that I want to tell you Sandy." Said Spongebob.

"What is it Spongebob?" Asked Sandy.

"Well… I've wanted to tell you this for a long time but I'm not sure how things will be after I tell you. Will you promise me that we will still be friends after I tell you?" Asked Spongebob.

"Sure Spongebob." Said Sandy getting a little worried.

"Ok good. Sandy… we've been friends for a long time and things change over time, but one thing has always been the same and that thing would be… the fact that I've always been in love with you since the day we met." Said Spongebob.

At first Sandy was shocked, but then tears of joy started running down her face as she said…

"Is this true Spongebob? Did you really mean that?" Asked Sandy.

"Yes I really mean it Sandy… I love you with all of my heart." Said Spongebob.

Sandy then picked up Spongebob and hugged him tight saying…

"You don't know how long I've wanted to hear you say that. I never thought I'd hear you say that to me. All of this time I've wanted to tell you, but I didn't know if you felt the same way. Now that I know that you do… there is nothing stopping me from saying it back. I love you too Spongebob." Said Sandy.

"Great… does this mean that we are still friends?" Asked Spongebob.

"No… We are so much more than that now." Said Sandy smiling.

"I feel so much better now that I got that off my chest." Said Spongebob.

"Me too Spongebob." Said Sandy.

"So Sandy I was wondering… would like to… go on a date with me tomorrow?" Asked Spongebob.

"Yeah I would love to Spongebob." Said Sandy.

"What would you like to do?" Asked Spongebob.

"How about a movie?" Asked Sandy.

"Sounds great." Said Spongebob.

"Now what do you want to do?" Asked Sandy.

"We could sit and watch the sunset for a while." Said Spongebob.

"Ok… I like to watch the sunset, but it's even better when you have someone to watch it with. Sunsets are just so breathtaking and beautiful." Said Sandy.

"Yeah sunsets are breathtaking and beautiful… but not as much as you Sandy." Said Spongebob blushing.

"Aw… thanks Spongebob you're so sweet." Said Sandy.

Sandy decided to take off her helmet, which made Spongebob worry a little bit, but soon his worry turned to happiness when Sandy kissed him. They were both blushing, but they didn't want the moment to end. They continued to kiss until Sandy ran out of air. Then she quickly put her helmet back on and drained the water. Both of them were silent for a while as they just sat there blushing. Then the silence was broken when Spongebob started to laugh a little.

"Wow… that was amazing." Said Spongebob.

"Yeah… I guess it was, but was it too soon?" Asked Sandy.

"Are you kidding? If I had known how great that felt I would have told you how I felt a long time ago." Said Spongebob.

"Well at least we are together now." Said Sandy.

"So… are we still going on a date tomorrow?" Asked Spongebob.

"Yeah of course." Said Sandy.

"Ok… I guess I need to get going then. I have a snail to take care of." Said Spongebob.

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow Spongebob. I love you." Said Sandy.

"I love you too Sandy." Said Spongebob.

They hugged and then waved at each other as they went their separate ways. Both of them couldn't wait for the time they would spend together the next day.

The End


End file.
